First date
by lovemoonlight
Summary: A story about how Blaine and Kurt got together.


A story of how Kurt and Blaine got together.

It was the first of January, Kurt and Blaine were working in the same restaurant as waiters. Everything seemed like a normal day, except for the fact that it was extremely busy due to the New Year and Kurt had asked Blaine for a date after work.

They had only just met. Kurt only started working at the restaurant two weeks ago. He had not known that Blaine was crushing on him till the night before.

~~~~ 31st December, night ~~~~

Kurt logged onto Facebook as usual. He had just added a few of his fellow colleagues on Facebook, one of which was Blaine. Being the friendly person that he was, Kurt Private Messaged Blaine once he saw Blaine online. They started to small talk and asked about each other. Suddenly, Blaine changed the direction of the conversation.

'Its getting late, are you going to sleep yet Kurt?'

'Not yet.'

'Am I disturbing you?'

'No, you're not. Actually, I enjoy talking to you.'

'Wow, that's good to hear and pleasant to know.'

'It's nice talking to you, really!'

'Really? Or is it just sweet talk?'

'I really mean what I said. And its definitely not 'sweet talk'. '

'You're really beautiful Kurt.'

Kurt got a shock after reading it. He pondered for a while before replying Blaine.

'I don't believe you Blaine.'

'Why not?'

'Firstly, I don't think that I'm beautiful. Secondly, I may not trust you. Somehow I remember someone at work telling me not to trust you. After what you just said, I don't know if I should trust you.'

'How could you say that? I know who told you that. That colleague always says that to the new staff. But you just hurt my feelings.'

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'

'You know how we always joke with each other at work right? Trust me.'

'Oh, okay.'

'So how?'

'So how what?'

'Can I go out with you?'

'ARE YOU SERIOUS?'

'Maybe…'

'Just the 2 of us, or ask others?'

'Whatever you feel comfortable with Kurt. But it's true that I want to go out with you. Perhaps one day, if you are free.'

'Oh, okay…'

'I feel so shy with you Kurt.'

'Believe me I think I'm more shy with you. Do you really like me?'

'Maybe I shouldn't say that. Actually, I wanted to ask you the same thing.'

'Answer me first?'

'Yes, I like you. But I'm just too shy to tell you straight out. Tell me, do you like me?'

Kurt did not know how to reply him. He thought for a long time but found no answer. He didn't really like Blaine, but he wanted to try to be in a relationship. It was so hard to find someone who was gay like him. Besides, he didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings.

'Kurt, please tell me what you feel. Is it bad? I want you to say it now. Or maybe I just shouldn't stress you.'

'Blaine, I don't know what to say. All I know is that, if you are really telling me the truth, you're very brave. You're brave enough to tell me that you like me.

'That's nice to hear. Maybe we're just sleepy. Its 3am already. Are you tired?'

'Blaine, when I know the answer, when I'm sure of myself, I'll tell you okay?'

'Yes. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Don't mind what I said.'

'It's okay. It's what you feel. I don't blame you for it.'

'I should have kept that to myself.'

'Actually, I'm fine with it. I just don't feel ready. I'm so new to love; I don't know how to deal with my feelings.'

'Its okay, I understand.'

'I'm afraid that I might have hurt you tonight Blaine.'

'Don't worry about me. I am fine.'

'Would you believe me if I say that I worry about you?'

'That's good to know, especially since it came from you.'

'Are you free tomorrow night? I want to talk to you face to face.'

'Sure, I'll meet you after work tomorrow. Goodnight Kurt.'

'Goodnight Blaine.'

~~~~ 1st January, night ~~~~

The restaurant finally closed for the night. Their restaurant was conveniently located in a shopping mall where people could view the sea from the top floor. It was an open air area with a wonderful sea breeze. Blaine and Kurt walked side by side to a comfortable spot where they could sit down and talk whilst facing the sea.

They started out by talking about simple things like what they liked and how they feel about the job. It was as if they were just normal friends. Finally, Kurt asked Blaine if he really liked him and why. This question had been bugging Kurt all day long and he wanted to be sure that Blaine really likes him. He wanted to hear Blaine saying that he loved him.

Blaine finally mustered up the courage and told Kurt that he really loved Kurt. Blaine blushed as he said it, but felt that it was worth the effort.

'Kurt, shall we call this a date?'

'Sure. I love you Blaine.'

'I love you too Kurt. What do you imagine that we would do on our first date?'

'Well, I thought that we would talk. And do something like this…'

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and held it. Blaine's hand felt so strong, so sturdy. Kurt's hand felt soft and gentle. It felt so good to hold hands. They turned and looked into each other's eyes. Blaine started to blush even more whilst Kurt smiled. At that moment, both of them felt so comfortable with each other. It was like a dream come true.

Many people walked past them and stared at them. But the couple was already in their own world, oblivious to their surroundings and wishing that every moment could be as beautiful as this.

'Kurt, are we officially dating now?'

'Yes dear, we are dating.'

Time passed by and they had to part since it was late. When they parted ways, Kurt felt that he would do anything just to be together with Blaine for a while longer. He had a warm fuzzy feeling through his whole body the whole time that he sat together with Blaine. It felt really good.

With a final hug, they said their goodbyes. Although it is the end of their first date, it was the start of a new adventure, a new relationship. What a way to kick start the new year.

Hope you like this short story!


End file.
